1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image encoding apparatus and method of a camera device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting a compression rate based on an image size analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device may compress an image in such a way that an image sensor acquires an image and transfers the image data to an image processor and the image processor encodes the image data compressively by means of an internal encoder. Here, the image processor increases the compression rate for a complex image to reduce the data amount of the image and decreases the compression rate for a simple image to increase the image quality.
Typically, the image processor of the camera device processes the buffered image data in a unit of a frame. In this case, the image processor analyzes the image data provided by the camera in the unit of the frame and adjusts the compression encoding rate based on the per-frame image complexity. In the case where the image processor uses line buffers for processing image data per line other than the frame buffer, however, the image processor cannot know the complexity of the image in advance and thus it is impossible to determine the compression rate. Accordingly, in the case of the camera device using the line buffer type memory other than the frame buffer type memory, the image processor undergoes the difficulty of adjusting a compression rate in advance and, the image with a size exceeding a predetermined data rate causes errors in the image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.